Tales to the Children
by ExceptionallyOrdinary
Summary: ...Harry tells a tale of Defeat to his children...


Tales to the Children

Assignment:

A Monster

Nature

Has To Deal With You

Conflict

Date: February 3rd, 2011.

Block: 2nd Block

Teacher: Coach Wagner

"I looked at the man of duel-fate. His face the palest white, his gleaming eyes filled with hatred and fury, nothing caring deep within. He had hurt and ruined the lives before only to cease when he reached me. My survival, with me being a toddler, a mere baby, it baffled him. I was whisked away, unknowledgeable to what happened to me." He took a deep breath and paused, wondering whether to continue or to halt. He would hate himself if his children had nightmares. He looked at each one of their faces, their eyes answering the unasked question. He continued, "I was told one day, years later, that I could do extraordinary things, such as baffling the man full of hatred. I started school and all was peaceful. The years passed with some major and minor events, your Mum was one of those." he chuckled as his wife entered the room and sat next to him, resting her head on his arm..

"The final event was the worst one I had ever seen. This dark man had followers, a tribe almost, some forced in against their will, and others joined proudly. These followers weren't the nicest either. They were Torturers, Murders, foul people in general. They took people from their homes and tortured them or killed them for information on certain where-abouts of certain people, like me-"

"But why, Daddy?" the little girl, with flaming red-hair and brown eyes, asked.

"Why? Lily? Well, this evil man looking for me, because he wanted me dead, but he couldn't find me because I was on a long, dangerous journey." he answered, becoming more creative with the gruesome tale, "I was looking for..." he hesitated trying to come up with a name or idea for the objects, "I was looking for a necklace, a cup, a snake, and a crown. I found the necklace, the cup, but had to go somewhere where else to gain the snake and the crown-"

"Hogwarts, we talked about it in History of Magic Class." spoke the older of the two boys, James.

"Correct, James. I arrived at Hogwarts and began looking for the Crown, asking a ghost, who was the Grey Lady; she had been killed by the Bloody Baron. She told me that she had stolen the crown from her mother, Rowena Ravenclaw and had hid it in a forest in Albania. Later, when her mother became very ill and wanting her daughter, she sent the Baron after her. The Baron found her and she refused, he accidentally killed her. He still carries the regret, by staying. I found the crown, which by coincident I had used to mark the spot of a very useful book in my Sixth year. But I was stopped by a nemesis of mine, we fought until one of his followers decided to let out Fiendfyre. The fire, being dark magic-and James I Do Not want to catch you trying to learn it-was unstoppable; it burned everything, destroying the crown with it. I had come to the realization that, after viewing a certain Pensieve, that I was a Horcr- an object and I had to die-"

"But, Daddy if you had to die, then why are you sitting here?" asked Lily again.

"The Dark Lord was in the forest and I only so much time before a fight would start again. I walked through the forest and found him. He was looking a little older than normal, but nonetheless deadly. I looked into those eyes and didn't draw my wand or duck in cover. I stood there, thinking of your mother, the smell of her hair, and then I died." He paused again, thinking if he should tell of King's Cross or not, even after 15 years of Marriage he had not told Ginny. "I woke up in King's Cross Station. I was in a limbo between life and death. I met Albus Dumbledore," his youngest son smiled at the mention of his name, "I was told I could come back and fight or I could move on, I chose to come back, for you, Love" he said, looking at his wife, who had watery eyes. She nuzzled her forehead on his shoulder as she listened for him to continue. "I was being carried back to Hogwarts, by Hagrid, I had to remain limp, so the Dark Lord would think I was dead. I looked through the narrow slits in my eyes and saw we had arrived at the big courtyard in front of the Oak Doors. He announced that I was dead. Everybody came out and were mortified-"

"Daddy, what does Mortified mean?" asked Lily.

"It means that they were shocked, surprised. The Dark Lord told them that he ruled over all of them now and that there would be no more houses at Hogwarts. He summoned the Sorting Hat and had Neville Longbottom put it on. The hat did nothing, it stayed at rest. He laughed a cruel, triumphant laugh and spoke "There's nothing now that can stop me, Harry Potter's dead and the Sorting Hat is done for. That's when Neville summoned the Sword of Gryffindor through true Gryffindor bravery and, while the Dark Lord was busy. He attacked the snack, which had once been in a protective bubble. The head of the snack flew through the air and that's when I pulled on my Invisibility Cloak. I had disappeared; everyone panicked and ran into the Great Hall. The fight commenced once more, I was desperate to fight, but being thought dead has its disadvantages. I whipped around when I heard a scream that sounded like Grandma Molly's and indeed it was. She had begun to fight Bellatrix, a very loyal member of the Dark Lord's group. With a few waves of the wands and deadly curses later, Bellatrix was dead at the Hands of Grandma Molly-"

"So, wait, you're saying that Grandma Molly killed Bellatrix?" Albus spoke up shocked.

"Yes, Albus, she did."

"Wow."

"When the Dark Lord realized that Bellatrix was dead, he halted the fight, that's when I revealed myself to the crowd. Everybody looked shocked, even the Dark Lord. I spoke,

'I'm dreadfully impossible to kill, aren't I. . .Tom?'

'How dare you use that name, I dispersed of that name years ago.' He said.

'Why is that you keep trying to kill me, Tom?' I questioned.

'. . .'

'Is it because you can't stand the idea of leaving unfinished business behind, Tom?' I continued questioning.

'Look at these people around you, they and I together have lost loved ones, can find some remorse, Tom?' I stopped asking questions. I could see his chest rising and falling rapidly in succession. He was furious.

'Avada-Kedavra!

'Expelliarmus!' we yelled at the same time. Our spells combined with great force. His wand, being one that was not in the hands of its true master,-"

"What do you mean true master?" asked James.

"He had the Elder Wand, you'll learn more about it in History of Magic," James nodded his head up and down in understanding, "His spell," he continued on with the story, "backfired, it hit him and, basically he killed himself."

"But, if he killed himself, then why do they say you killed him?" asked James.

"Because it had happened so fast everybody there thought I had done it." he replied.

"Oh, okay." James mumbled.

"Come along kids, let's go make Dinner." said Ginny as she got up and shuffled the kids out of the Sitting room. I got up out of the chair I was sitting in and sat next to Harry on the couch. "Teddy, you know the more detailed version" he told me, "and you should always know that-"

"My Parents were great, I know Harry." I said.

"That's good." he said, patting my back as he got up to go help his Family with Dinner.

I sat in the silence of the sitting room, thinking on Life. Seeing pictures around the wall of Harry's parents, Ginny's parents, mine, everybody. I got up and left the room with a smile, happy and free at last.

A/N:

A Little Cheesy? Yes? No?

Well, this is Language Class, so it's already great...

...Hey, I will update Father Said Daughter in the coming week! Hope you enjoyed this one!

3


End file.
